


Kissed by Petals

by demolitionbucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cute, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Happy, Owls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demolitionbucky/pseuds/demolitionbucky
Summary: It's Harry's birthday, and Ginny, the girl of petals that Harry fell in love with, continues surprising Harry.





	Kissed by Petals

"Harry," Ginny hummed softly next to Harry's ear, a smile spread across her freckled face. Her hand rested on his warm, bare chest.

Harry didn't mind the fogginess of his eyes when he stirred. A lazy smile escaped his lips when a flaming strand of red hair tickled his face. He didn't have to have his glasses on to know the beauty in front of him; his body and mind was just as familiar with her as was his eyes. "Ginny," he whispered, reaching up to tuck the strands of falling hair behind Ginny's freckled ears.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Ginny hummed again, leaning to press a soft kiss against Harry's lips. The flaming strands of red hair rested against his cheeks, enveloping him as if he was being kissed by soft petals. Her lips were warm as a sun-kissed rose, the gentleness of her kiss abandoning the desire of the thorns wishing to leave behind marks of love.

This time, Harry wasn't scared to close his eyes. He placed a hand on the small of Ginny's delicate back, deepening the kiss of petals. The darkness swallowing his sight waned, and eyes light as a blue sky and freckles forming intricate, new constellations, belonging to the flaming red strands of his beloved, crossed his mind.  
Harry felt himself shiver when the strands of red hair teasingly moved away. His eyes fluttered open to find the freckled girl looking above them.

"Look up," Ginny murmured, glancing at Harry and smiling softly, before tilting his chin up at the ceiling above them.

Chin held delicately in Ginny's warm hand, Harry's eyes focused wearily on the indigo darkness dotted with tiny specs of light. These tiny specs were living, and apparently were waiting for Ginny's cue to start moving. They bounced through the air and danced into a formation specifically made for him. The tiny specs pulsing like a heartbeat every second or so, Harry could see, quite blurry still, that the specs spelled six words: I love you, Harry James Potter.

As Harry looked back down to smile at Ginny, opening his mouth to speak, Ginny urged him to look back up again. Hearing the little specs buzzing around in a dancing frenzy, Harry looked back up to focus on the pulsing specs. Having finished bouncing around, the little specs began flashing urgently, a flashing arrow pointing to the right found under the message that read, Owl believe you haven't looked to your right, have you?

Turning to the right, Harry found himself staring at a white cloth draped over something in the indigo darkness. Ginny scooted to sit right next to him, flourishing her wand softly to slowly remove the white cloth from darkness and unlock a click of cage. Revealed in the indigo darkness was a small, white owl with a black diamond on her forehead, familiar amber eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Hold out your arm, Harry," Ginny grinned, gently clasping his hand with hers before pushing his arm out towards the darkness. "Come here, girl," she called.  
The small owl landed with a soft hoot on top of Harry's hand clasping Ginny's hand. Ginny laughed softly when the owl nuzzled against Harry's hand and hopped closer to him, making hooting noises of approval of her new family.

Turning to look at the vibrant, flaming strands of red hair next to him, Harry felt a wetness collect in his eyes. He blinked softly, letting the wetness roll from his eyes and down his cheeks. Vision blurring even more, he still found the patterns of freckles resting on his beloved's skin without a problem. "I love you, Ginny," he said, the white owl hooting angrily as her support gave out within an instance. He wrapped Ginny in his arms and pressed their foreheads together to stare into those sky blue eyes.

Harry was glad that he had closed his eyes today.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @demolitionbucky


End file.
